Nightingale
by Rebel Ryder
Summary: the story of Nightingale the daughter of Robin and Raven. Along with her sister and the other titan's kids they lead a whole new generation
1. Chapter 1

I am the Daughter of two amazing birds. 2 birds, a raven and a robin. I am Rylie "Nightingale" Grayson. A superhero born from superheroes, trained in martial arts, in possession of semi-demonic powers. I am a 2nd generation Teen Titans Leader. I have a twin sister who is the exact opposite of me, The yin to my yang, The light to my dark. But she is not the 3rd bird. No, only I am. My grandfather the Dark Night, My father the boy wonder, My mother the supposed downfall of the world.

I was born during a thunderstorm at 11:09 at night. My sister born at the same time on the next day. We are a medical marvel, Twins, born a day apart. Of course the rain stopped and a rainbow came out for her, how nice. Her powers are very different from mine. Hers are yellow with a tinge of pink mine much like my mothers, are black with a tinge of red. We have modernized our fathers and mothers costumes. My lovely sister, Avariella, wears a pink mini skirt and yellow baby doll tee with Robins signature R in a pink circle much like our fathers. I on the other hand, wear jeans with rips and tears, a black tee shirt (tight but not too tight) and my mother's signature cape in red. My shirt has a red plain bird very a la batman and batgirl. My superhero name? Nightingale. My sister's? Rowen the Enchantress. Her name came from when we were little. She always had an enchantment on the boys and my dad called her Rowen just because that's what he wanted to name her but my mother wouldn't have it and you know that mother knows best.

We form a part of the Titans, along with the sons and daughters of Speedy and Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Beastboy and Terra. My story tells the lives of my sister, brother and I, and my parents as well. I guess I didn't mention the little fact that Avariella and I have an older brother, Brendan. His name means "little raven" how appropriate. He is a superhero but he works with Batman in Gotham City, taking the alias as Robin, the Boy wonder. He didn't really take it willingly, our dad kind of made him now that he's become Nightwing. My mother just changed her signature purple cloak and leotard to white.

My sister and I vary in our appearances and powers. I have Red eyes and a hue of red hair that isn't normal in humans when I am Nightingale, however when I am Rylie I have black hair and blue-green eyes that seem to transport you to another dimension. My sister on the other hand is always blonde hair and green eyes, due to the fact that I have the ability to change my appearance by thought. My sister on the other hand can shoot laser beams out of her eyes and I cannot. We vary. Thanks to my mother we have never had to keep our emotions in but I have always choose to. I enjoy being quiet and sarcastic, sure I let out a laugh or a smile here or there but I don't wear my heart on my sleeve. My sister does although she never shows anger or resentment or jealousy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Scratch what I said about me being the third and only bird. Make that the third and only bird by choice. My brother was forced and I was not, End of story. Ok, not really but that subject is closed. Avariella and I still go to high school though we are living on our own in Titan's tower. Sadly my parents couldn't bear to leave so they built an island next door to watch over us.

I haven't covered the new titans yet. Saxton is Sawyers superhero alias. Sawyer is Speedy and Star's son. Saxton carries a Tamarainian sword wielding magic powers that only he can control. His sword also doubles as a bow. Like his father he has an array of different arrows. Bash or Sparky is Cyborg and Bumblebee's Son. He has so many gadgets it makes your head spin. He also is the youngest of the group. Beastboy and Terra's daughter is named Valterra. We have yet to know her real name, we've asked her parents but they say that she will tell us when the time is right. But her powers are a combo of both shape shifting and geological control. She is Second to youngest. Saxton, Avariella and I are the same age 17. The others are 16.

To be honest, Saxton is hot. I mean he is on fire. We're a lot alike actually. He seems more related to me than my sister. He's usually quite but has such a loud mischievous side. He's the prankster of the group. But what I find odd is that his jokes are the only ones I laugh at. Oh don't worry I laugh at my own too. Especially when I pull a prank back on him. I'm the only one who is able to get revenge on him. I think it's because I think like him. Little did I know our alikeness and closeness would lead to things much bigger than we would have ever imagined.

I was in the Ballroom. And I hear shuffles coming in the door. I sense nervousness and cockiness, it had to be Saxton. But why was he nervous? He came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist. I turned my head slightly to see his face. He winked and turned on the music. And than he twirled me, Saxton twirled me; I didn't know whether to be pissed or ecstatic. I chose the latter for the duration of dancing. When he was slowly dipping me I smiled, assuming than that this was some kind of his infamous pranks, that he would choose this magical moment to drop me flat on my ass. But he didn't, and I was amazed.

When we were done, we lay sprawled out on the floor next to each other. "Woo. If I had know that was going to be such a workout I wouldn't have trained today," he exclaimed with a smile. I rolled over and sat on top of him. I loved the look of astonishment on his face. " I know, I think we're going to have to drag the others in here and try this one day instead of training." "That sounds good to me as long as I have the same beautiful partner." Saxton said, almost in a whisper with an extremely smug grin on his face. And the next thing I knew I had pulled him up too me by his skintight shirt and said "what the hell" and with that I ran my hands through his shaggy reddish- brown hair. And kissed him. Ok not just kissed him. Full on make out session kissed him. After we rolled around on the ballroom floor for what seemed for hours with out breath, I heard someone coming.

Leaving him to fend for himself, I gave a smile that could break hearts and a wink and with that phased out of the room. Quietly chuckling to myself, about what just happened I paused in a hall mirror to make sure I didn't look too out of character. I than stepped into the living room/ dining room. I saw my sister and Valterra "girl talking". As I tried to sneak out of the room unnoticed my sister, though not too quick with empathy sensed me there. She questioned me "why are you all flushed gale? You seem different." I think I answered too quickly because Valterra gave me a look that resembled her mother's signature "you are so lying" looks. "I've just been working out that's all. You know something you should be doing instead of gabbing like a bunch of schoolgirls. And I'm just the same old me. And if you will stop with the third degree I just came out to grab a coke and head to my room to change." And with a swish of my cloak I turned and went into the kitchen.

I listened through the door to see what they were saying hoping Valterra wont say anything because I know she saw right through me knowing full well that my sister was too naive to. I thought back on the conversation and I recalled what had totally made myself transparent, the third degree reference. You always bring that up when you are guilty of something, and she hadn't even questioned me that hard. Sometimes it irritated me that Valterra knew so damn much. It was hard considering I was a somewhat bad liar, having to only lie to my naïve sister all these years.

Thankfully Val hadn't said anything to my sister and I went happily back to my room. Once inside I quickly changed knowing that Saxton would be here in a second. Unfortunately just as he was approaching my door, the alarm went of and with a peck and a wink I rushed down to the garage to get into my vehicle, a black 1956 Cadillac convertible, you know with those huge fins. He followed me, claiming "he was too tired to fly." We both knew the real reason. I sped off leaving the others in the dust. Once we got to the scene of the crime we saw the children of the original H.I.V.E. students. Mallory, Jinx's daughter was my main priority. Hallmar, Mammoth's son is Saxton's favorite, I gave him a test to see if he was coming on to me just to get in with the leader or if he truly liked me. "Stay in the car since your so 'tired'" I gave him a devilish grin. We handled them too easily, quite sad though because Gizmo being as young as he was when my parents were titans fell to the Sparky, the son of his least favorite titan.

As I drove Saxton back I pulled in to an alley. I gave him a questioning look, "why are you coming on to me, why did we do that in the ballroom?" I had my head down waiting for him to answer my questions. He didn't. Instead he tilted my chin up with a soft look on his face, it was there that I realized that I had feelings for him, not an infatuation, real feelings. He kissed me so gently that when we pulled apart I had tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away the leader in me coming out again.

" We have to tell them when we get home." "Why?" "Because I've been in my mothers mind this is what happened with her and my dad, they kept it a secret and that the team couldn't trust them very easily." "Why don't I ask you out on a date in front of them?" "I like that" "ok than I'll do that."

That was our conversation during the ride home. Once we got in I went into the kitchen to get 5 cokes, a celebratory thing that we always do, kind of like a debriefing. I set them down and just right than and their Saxton said "Hey Gale? You want to come to the movies with me tonight?" "Sure pick me up at 8" They all sat there mouths hanging open, collecting dust and flies. Everyone except Val. I quickly chugged my drink and went to my room to get ready. Little did I know Val had followed me and knocked on my door.

"Gale? Let me in, we need to talk." I quickly let her in, knowing full well of what she wanted to talk about. Or at least I thought I did. "Nice cover up back there." "Thanks. I couldn't risk losing the team's trust." _Not like my parents._ "Yeah I understand. When is your brother coming into town next?" And suddenly I knew whom my brother was dating. He said it was someone special and that it was someone I knew. "Oh my god." I sat down at my vanity. "Yeah." She said plaintively as she sat down on my bed. "He could be here tonight if you wanted to double." I said still trying to process things. "I know that's why I came to talk. I wanted to make sure you would be okay with that." "Yeah I'm fine with it, but lets not tell my brother that its me you're doubling with." "Okay, but it's your grave." "What am I going to wear!" I shrieked all of a sudden as the thought hit me. "Calm down Gale, calm down. You have tons of cute stuff here. And it's not going to be anything fancy." She quickly laid out a black shop jacket, sparkly red tee, stiletto heels and black slacks. "Just put that on and I'll be back for hair and make-up, in the meantime call your brother." I did as she said.

The phone call went like this.

"Wayne Manor"

"Hello Alfred this is Rylie."

The stiff old man relaxed a little. "Are you calling for Master Bruce or Master Brendan?"

"Brendan. Please. Do you know if he is doing anything tonight with grandpa?"

"No I do not think so, I think that this is his date night."

"Okay just put him on than."

"Hello?"

"Hey Master Brendan" I said in my fake Alfred voice.

My brother erupted in giggles. For an 18 year old, he wasn't that mature.

"Hey Gale. What's up? You usually don't call me."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with your girlfriend tonight?"

I could just see the expression on his face.

"She told you. Did she tell Ella?"

"Nope. Ella is too stupid."

"Okay yeah I'll be there by 8 than"

"Okay, oh by the way you're doubling with someone."

"With who?"

"You'll see."

And with that I hung up on him.

Author's Note: **I do not own the Teen Titans- I own Rylie and Brendan and Val and Saxton and Ella and Bash and Mallory and Hallmar but not the others.**


End file.
